


Steve and The Serum

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Failing Serum, M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is stubborn, Stubbornness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: What if the serum wasn't as good as everyone thought?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Steve and The Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Polyship Bingo Square 2020- Stubbornness

Steve never told anyone that the serum actually failed. No one ever saw him when he collapsed onto his bed with a whimper because his body hurt so much he could barely function. They never saw him fall against the tiles of his shower, clutching his ribs in pain. 

It was odd as Steve looked like he was in perfect condition, with barely any bruises showing on his pale skin after a mission but he knew the second after he had dragged the Hydra agent from the submarine back in the forties. He had pressed himself against a wall, a small asthma attack happening. It was never too serious, every ailment he felt, he never had to go to a hospital or tap out of a fight but when he got back to the tower, he had to hide away to deal with the pain.

It was one of those days where his bones felt like they were breaking in half and he was curled up on the big couch that he and the Avengers shared in the common room when Clint walked in. Clint was in his purple PJ bottoms with a giant mug of coffee in his hand, a plaster across his nose and a gash on his temple from their earlier mission. 

Clint blinked at Steve’s curled up body, gave him a sympathetic smile and then signed at him.

“Battle woes?”

Steve sat up, trying to hide his struggle and nodded, “just a few rib shots.”

Clint frowned at his boyfriend before signing again, “Want to play some games?”

Steve nodded again, waiting for Clint to pass him the remote as he tried to get comfy where he sat. Clint had put on a game where they didn’t really have to communicate which was ideal because Steve’s ears were ringing. It was nice for Steve to be in somebody’s company, distracting himself from some of the pain. 

Clint didn’t say anything when Steve slumped into him and promptly fell asleep halfway through a game.

\-------

It was two days after a mission and the mission had taken a huge toll on his body. He had been in bed almost the entire time he got back, only moving to go to the bathroom and even then that was a struggle. A part of him (the part that he dubbed as the selfish side of him) longed for one of his boyfriends to wrap their arms around him, to make him feel safe and comfortable but he knew that ever since he got the serum he would never get that. He was always the one who had to protect.

The last time someone had done that was the night before Erksine accepted him into the army, Bucky had wrapped around him tightly trying to warm his anaemic friend. Steve often had dreams of his boyfriend doing that again but he sure as hell was not going to tell Bucky that.

His phone vibrated on his bedside table and he only just had the energy to pick it and squint at it to read the message that had been sent to him.

**Buck: You alright, Stevie? You have missed mealtime- we miss you**

There was a selfie attached with Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Clint and Thor pouting. Steve smiled blearily, replied with a ‘just tired’ and then put his phone back down so he could try and sleep some more.  As he drifted off, he could feel the memory of Bucky’s arms around him.

Steve almost felt lucky the next time he felt ill, it had been a while, at least two months since he had last been ill. There was no mission to cause him to feel so shocking but he hadn’t slept in a few days and he had spent most of his time in the gym so it was probably exhaustion and overdoing it at the gym.  He was in the kitchen, his tired head in his hands when Bucky massaged his shoulders. His head lolled back onto Bucky’s chest, too tired to keep his guard up and he ended up wincing in pain almost immediately when Bucky rubbed soft circles into him.

Bucky froze, this wasn’t like Steve. Steve, with his large muscles and healing factor, shouldn’t have felt any pain at all as Bucky had only applied enough pressure for it to feel good. Bucky moved his hands away and pulled the collar of his shirt down to see if Steve had any marks or bruises- there were none.

“Why did you wince? What the hell is going on Stevie?” Bucky questioned.

“What wince? Nothing is going on, Buck.” 

Steve stood and turned so he could avoid this conversation with Bucky at all costs but Bucky trapped him against the counter, his arms bracketing the larger blond.

“Don’t you lie to me,” Bucky was scowling up at him, murder in his eyes. “I thought we made a pact way back when to never lie to each other. Seems like ever since you had that serum that is all you do.”

Bucky watched as the fight drained out of Steve, his face paling, tiredness sweeping over him and his eyes rolling back. Bucky had to tighten his arms so he could catch Steve as he collapsed.

“Sir, Mr Rogers is fine, he is simply exhausted from lack of sleep and overdoing it at the gym.”

Bucky managed to swing Steve’s body into a bridal position so he walked towards Steve’s bedroom, worry almost choking him.

“Is that why he has been ignoring us for days at a time?”

“Well… sort of sir…”

Steve was on the bed snoring slightly, curling his body around Bucky’s warmth as Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Elaborate Jarvis.”

“Mr Rogers told me not to say, Sir.” Bucky laid down next to Steve, his fingers now tracing Steve’s cheek.

“I don’t care J, you need to tell me because I’m worried about my best guy.”

“Ouch, Buck,” Clint was standing at the door of Steve's bedroom with a small pout on his lips. “I thought I was your best guy.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Clint as Clint sat on the bed, signing to Bucky, asking if Steve was okay.

“Sirs, it seems the serum didn’t get rid of all Mr Rogers's ailments. After harsh missions or long periods of time without sleep, he has; severe joint pain, acute asthma attacks, his hearing can randomly alter so he struggles to hear, especially after hearing a lot of guns or loud noises.”

Clint looked horrified as Jarvis listed the symptoms, his widened eyes meeting Bucky’s own tearful ones. Clint grabbed Bucky’s hand, gripping tightly to try and take away some of his fear but it didn't do much. After all this time, of Steve being out of the ice and showing a perfectly healthy body, they now knew how much of a toll it could take on him.

“J, I need you to get all the information you can on these symptoms and why he is having them.” 

Clint tried to stay calm as he watched Bucky spiral. All of a sudden Bucky didn’t see the Steve Rogers who had the serum, instead, he saw the Steve Rogers that was stick thin and was barely clinging to life. He couldn’t breathe, after all this time he thought Steve was healthy and that he could do anything but he was wrong and Bucky was cursing himself because he knew that he could have been there for him. He should have seen the signs.

“Of course Sirs. At this time, I suggest that you let him rest and make sure he eats and stays hydrated when he wakes up.”

“Thanks, J.”

Clint pulled Bucky’s hand so his lips could ghost over his fingers, trying to calm him down but it didn't help so Bucky decided to curl into Steve, tugging Clint down with him. Steve woke slightly, shifting his head to see who was next to him and sighed happily, bringing Clint closer towards him, the warmth making him feel boneless.

“We ain’t hurting you are we?” Clint’s voice was rough, sleep already trying to catch him.

"No, no you're not hurting me." Steve was curled into Bucky but his hand was gripping tightly onto Clint’s, not letting him move. His face was bright red, embarrassment flooding him so he let Clint’s hand go and went to move away from the pair hugging him but Bucky kept him pinned to the bed.

“You need to rest.” Clint ran a hand through Steve's hair.

“Yeah, Stevie, you need to rest and then when we wake up tomorrow we will talk about your health and sort it all out, okay?”

Steve wiggled uncomfortably, “I’m fine really.”

“Bullshit, I forced Jarvis into telling me what was wrong,” Bucky pulled Steve and Clint closer to him, pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads. “Now, stop being stubborn and go to sleep.”

It wasn’t long until sleep claimed all three men.


End file.
